Star Trek: Enterprise
Caption: Enterprise (NX-01) Caption: The senior staff of Enterprise in 2154 Star Trek: Enterprise is the fifth TV series set in the Star Trek universe. Set in the 22nd century, the series follows the voyages of ''Enterprise'', the first Earth Starfleet starship. The title of the series was originally just Enterprise, "Star Trek" being added with the third season episode "Extinction". After running for four seasons, the series was cancelled by UPN on February 2, 2005, with the final episode to air on May 13. It was the first Star Trek series to be cancelled since the original series, and the first spinoff to last fewer than seven seasons. The network's stated reason for the cancellation was the show's poor viewer ratings. "We are closing the book [on ''Star Trek: Enterprise] and moving on. Ninety-eight episodes were produced."'' *Main Title Theme (seasons 1-2) (composed by Diane Warren, vocals by Russell Watson) *Main Title Theme (seasons 3-4) (composed by Diane Warren, vocals by Russell Watson) Overview "Before Janeway, and Picard. Before Sisko, Spock and Kirk. The first crew to explore deep space paved the way for generations to come. The final frontier... has a new beginning. Enterprise." : -- adapted from promotional material (© UPN), summer 2001. Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *Jolene Blalock as Commander T'Pol *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Production Crew * Rick Berman - Co-Creator, Executive Producer, Writer * Brannon Braga - Co-Creator, Executive Producer, Writer * Chris Black - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * Manny Coto - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * John Shiban - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * David A. Goodman - Supervising Producer, Writer * Ken LaZebnik - Supervising Producer, Writer * Mike Sussman - Producer, Writer * Alan Brennert - Producer, Writer * André Bormanis - Executive Story Editor, Science Consultant, Writer * Alan Kobayashi - Graphic Designer Episode List Season 1 (25 episodes) *Broken Bow (feature-length) *Fight or Flight *Strange New World *Unexpected *Terra Nova *The Andorian Incident *Breaking the Ice *Civilization *Fortunate Son *Cold Front *Silent Enemy *Dear Doctor *Sleeping Dogs *Shadows of P'Jem *Shuttlepod One *Fusion *Rogue Planet *Acquisition *Oasis *Detained *Vox Sola *Fallen Hero *Desert Crossing *Two Days and Two Nights *Shockwave, Part I Season 2 (26 episodes) *Shockwave, Part II *Carbon Creek *Minefield *Dead Stop *A Night in Sickbay *Marauders *The Seventh *The Communicator *Singularity *Vanishing Point *Precious Cargo *The Catwalk *Dawn *Stigma *Cease Fire *Future Tense *Canamar *The Crossing *Judgment *Horizon *The Breach *Cogenitor *Regeneration *First Flight *Bounty *The Expanse Season 3 (24 episodes) *The Xindi *Anomaly *Extinction *Rajiin *Impulse *Exile *The Shipment *Twilight *North Star *Similitude *Carpenter Street *Chosen Realm *Proving Ground *Stratagem *Harbinger *Doctor's Orders *Hatchery *Azati Prime *Damage *The Forgotten *E² *The Council *Countdown *Zero Hour Season 4 (22 episodes) *Storm Front, Part I *Storm Front, Part II *Home *Borderland *Cold Station 12 *The Augments *The Forge *Awakening *Kir'Shara *Daedalus *Observer Effect *Babel One *United *The Aenar *Affliction *Divergence *Bound *In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I *In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II *Demons *Terra Prime *These Are the Voyages... Related topics *List of ENT Season 1 guest actors *List of ENT Season 2 guest actors *List of ENT Season 3 guest actors *List of ENT Season 4 guest actors *List of ENT recurring characters *List of ENT recurring character appearances de:Star Trek: Enterprise